Leonard Smith
Leonard Smith ( 2003-2009), and was a professional Tennis player from 2018-2078. He also won more grand slams than anyone else. Early Life Leonard was born to Eddie and Lilly Smith on the 19th June in Leicester. He was the youngest with 6 siblings, when he was three his family moved to London, just 4 miles from Wimbledon. Information Getting into Tennis He started playing tennis with his family from the age of 4, as the entire family loved Tennis. They had a tradition of playing a mock Tennis Tournament every year, they played it in elimination rounds, where in the first round each child played all 6 other siblings. Then the weakest person would be eliminated. He also started playing at a Tennis club at the age of 5 and spent an average of 16 hours a week there. He started training against a 15 year old Robert Boyert. He started to show a savant level of skill, as he was already able to take on 8 year olds after just 12 weeks of starting at the club. Junior Career 2009 He started his first Official Tennis Tournament at the age of 6. It was the under 18 males single London Championship. It started with 128 people and was knocked out in the first round, with 6:4, 6:3, 6:7 (21:19), 7:6 (29:27). He then got his first junior ranking as 1595th in the UK, and 16398 in the world. 2010 The next year at the under 18 males single London Championship, he managed to reach the second round, after UK number 1245 Robert Freedon in 4 sets, with 7:5, 4:6, 7:6 (7:0), 6:2. However, he lost in the best of 128 against UK number 333 Richard Louse , with a result of 6:2, 6:3, 6:4. This left him with a UK ranking of 1107 and a international ranking of 12,345. 2011 Under 18 males single London Championship: 1st Round: Darren Brown (UK: 958) 6:3, 6:3, 3:6, 7:5 2nd Round: Bryan Oakwell (Unrated) 7:6 (7:4), 7:5, 7:5 3rd Round: Richard Louse (295) 7:5, 5:7, 5:7, 7:6 (25:23), 19:21 This left him with a UK ranking of 950 and a international ranking of 9,458. He also started a friendship with Bryan Oakwell, as they went to the same Tennis Club, and they started to practise against each other. 2012 Under 18 males single London Championship: 1st Round: Richard Louse (299) 6:0, 7:6 (21:19), 6:7 (33:35), 5:7, 29:31 2nd Round: Levi Frederick (1001) 6:4, 6:3, 7:5 3rd Round: Bryan Oakwell (999) 6:4, 7:5, 4:6, 6:3 4th Round: John Johnston (56) 0:6, 2:6, 5:7 With this result he was able to qualify for the U.K junior Championships, he also finished with a UK ranking of 505, and a International ranking of 9,200. 2013 UK Junior Championships: Qualification Rounds: Won:1 Lost: 2 James Large (495) 6:4, 6:4, 7:5 Connor Bandwait (500) 7:5, 4:6, 6:3, 7:5 Andy Lait (12) 6:1, 6:4, 6:0 Under 18 males single London Championship: 1st Round: Connor Bandwait (501) 6:4, 6:4, 7:5 2nd Round: Richard Louse (305) 7:5, 5:7, 6:7 (7:9), 7:6, 6:4 3rd Round: Thomas Bandwait (610) 6:3, 6:3, 6:2 4th Round: Bryan Oakwell (567) 7:5, 5:7, 7:5, 6:7 (19:21), 15:13 5th Round: Ryan Bandwait (25) 6:4, 6:3, 6:4 UK ranking: 320 World Ranking: 8,458 2014 UK Junior Championships: Qualification Rounds (1): 3:0 Richard Louse (280) 6:0, 6:1 6:4 Andy Lait (34) 7:5, 6:7 (22:24), 4:6, 11:9 Zachary Taylor (105) 6:3, 7:5, 4:6, 5:7, 8:6 Qualification Rounds (2): Reece Lear (99) 6:4, 5:7, 7:6 (7:5), 7:5 Best of 128: Ryan Bandwait (22) 7:6 (33:31), 6:7 (31:33), 7:6 (43:41), 5:7, 22:24 Under 18 males single London Championship: Round 1: Richard Louse (280) 6:1, 6:1, 6:0 Round 2: David Pasqualucci (195) 6:4, 7:5, 6:3 Round 3: Fred Roan (34) 7:5, 5:7, 6:7 (15:17), 6:4, 7:5 Round 4: Thomas Bandwait (305) 6:0, 6:1, 6:0 Round 5: Jack Matter (97) 6:4, 5:7, 7:5, 6:3 Round 6: Bryan Oakwell (275) 7:5, 6:7 (7:9), 7:5, 6:3 Quarter Finals: Ryan Bandwait (22) 6:7 (24:26), 7:6 (21:18), 7:6 (11:9), 5:7, 37:39 UK ranking: 56 World Ranking: 1001 With this he qualified for the World Junior Tennis Tour, 6 Venues. 2015 World Junior Tennis Tour: Madrid: Best 64 Los Angeles: Qualifications Paris: Best 128 Tokyo: Best 32 Beijing: Best of 64 Rome: Best of 64 UK Junior Championships: Qualification Rounds (1): 3:0 Reece Lear (95) 6:3, 6:5, 7:6 (7:3) Jack Matter (97) 6:3, 6:2, 6:4 Connor Jackson (152) 6:0, 6:2 6:0 Qualification Rounds (2): Bryan Oakwell (93) 7:5, 5:7, 6:4, 4:6 9:7 Best of 128: Evan Roe (64) 6:4, 4:6, 6:4, 4:6 7:5 Best of 64 Ryan Bandwait (19) 7:6 (34:32), 6:7 (19:21), 7:5, 3:6, 43:41 Best of 32 Oliver Lapore (7) 7:5, 3:6, 2:6, 5:7 Under 18 males single London Championship: Round 1: George Grange (595) 6:0, 6:1, 6:2 Round 2: Thomas Bandwait (300) 6:1, 6:3, 6:2 Round 3: Ryan Bandwait (19) 7:5, 7:5, 5:7, 7:5 Round 4: Bryan Oakwell (93) 6:3, 6:2, 5:7, 5:7, 6:4 Round 5 Fabrice Ricardo (45) 6:3, 7:5, 5:7, 3:6, 21:19 Round 6: Jack Matter (97) 6:4, 6:4, 6:4 Quarter Finals: Carter Smith (13) 7:5, 5:7, 2:6, 7:6 (101:99), 34:32 Semi-Finals: John Johnston (21) 7:5, 7:5, 6:7 (19:21), 6:2 Finals: Richard Fool (30) 6:4, 6:3, 6:0 UK Ranking: 9 World Ranking: 215 2016 World Junior Tennis Tour: Madrid: Best of 32 Los Angeles: Best of 64 Paris: Best of 32 Tokyo: Best of 16 Beijing: Best of 32 Rome: Quarter-Finals UK Junior Championships: Qualification Rounds: 3:0 Richard Fool (42) 6:4, 4:6, 6:4, 6:3 Thomas Bandwait (205) 6:1, 6:0, 6:2 Oliver Beckon (135) 6:0, 5:7, 5:7, 6:4, 12:10 Qualification Round (2): John Johnston (19) 7:5, 7:5, 6:3 Best of 128: Keelan Brown (95): 6:1, 6:0, 6:1 Best of 64: Jack Matter (70): 6:0, 6:2, 6:1 Best of 32: Benjamin Stoker (12) 7:5, 6:7 (25:27), 7:5, 5:7, 9:7 Best of 16: Carter Smith (5): 7:5, 7:5, 7:6 (24: 22) Quarter Finals: Bryan Oakwell (23): 7:5, 7:5, 6:3 Semi-Finals: Oliver Lapore (2): 5:7, 5:7, 7:5, 6:4, 6:3 Finals: Joseph Friend (5): 6:4, 6:4, 5:7, 7:5 Under 18 males single London Championship: Round 1: Carter Smith (5): 6:3, 6:3, 6:0 Round 2: George Grange (475): 6:0, 6:0, 6:0 Round 3: Fred Connors (279): 6:1, 6:0, 6:0 Round 4: Thomas Bandwait (180): 6:1, 6:1, 6:0 Round 5: John Johnston (19): 6:4, 6:3, 7:5 Round 6: Oliver Lapore (2): 7:5, 5:7, 7:5, 5:7, 54:56 Quarter Finals: Fabrice Ricardo (30): 6:2, 6:3, 6:1 Semi-Finals: Evan Roe (39): 6:2, 6:2, 6:1 Finals: Bryan Oakwell (23): 6:4, 6:4, 5:7, 7:5 UK Ranking: 1 World Ranking: 45 He also played in the Under 18 males Doubles Championship with Bryan Oakwell, and the two of them won it without losing a set. UK Ranking: 95 World Ranking: 2048 2017 World Junior Singles Tennis Tour: Madrid: Semi final Los Angeles: Final Paris: Final Tokyo: Quarter Final Beijing: Best of 16 Rome: Won World Junior Doubles Tennis Tour: Madrid: Won Los Angeles: Finals Paris: Won Tokyo: Won Beijing: Won Rome: Final UK Junior Singles Championships: Won UK Junior Doubles Championships: Won with Bryan Oakwell Under 18 Males London Singles Championship: Won Under 18 males Doubles Championship: Won with Bryan Oakwell Singles Ranking: UK Singles: 1 World Ranking: 9 Doubles Ranking: UK Ranking: 1 World Ranking: 2 = Pro Career = On the 1st January, aged just 14 years 169 days, he turned Pro. On the same day, Bryan Oakwell also turned Pro as well. On the 15th January, both Leonard and Bryan joined the 2018 GB Davis Cup Team, with Andy Murray and Kyle Edmunds. 2018 Davis Cup Leonard Smith played with Bryan as the Doubles team, over the 4 levels and didn't lose a Match. Leonard also played the Singles twice, in the First Round and in the Semi-Finals, losing the first match but winning the second. Wimbledon Gentleman's Singles Leonard wins against all 3 Qualifiers, and was drawn up against Federer for Best of 128, won 3:0, 7:5, 6:4, 7:5. Next is up against Kevin Anderson and wins 6:4, 6:4, 6:4. For the best of 32 round, he was up against Nadal, who he thrashed 6:1, 6:0, 6:0, and gets his first Golden Set in the last set, he lost just 3 points in the previous set, winning the entire match in just 31 minutes. He then went up against Kyle Edmunds in the Bes of 16 round, where he won in 6:3, 6:2, 6:4. He then went up against John Isner in the Quarterfinals and won 6:1, 6:1, 6:3. He breaks the serve record with a 186mph serve. He then went up against Doubles Partner Bryan Oakwell in the Semi-Finals in a 11 hour 4 minute game with a result of 7:6 (34:32), 6:7 (101:103), 6:7 (99, 101), 7:5, 55:53. He then went up against Andy Murray in the Final and lost 7:5, 6:7 (21:23), 7:6 (9:7), 5:7, 39:37. Gentleman's Double Paired up with Bryan Oakwell, they were given a Wild Card Status after a fantastic 2017 Junior Year. They joined the best of 64 and went up against last year's winners Łukasz Kubot and Marcelo Melo, and won with a 6:0, 6:1, 6:2 result in just 44 minutes. Then they went up against Pierre-Hugues Herbert and Nicolas Mahut and won 6:2, 6:3, 6:1 result in just 55 minutes Then in the best of 16 they went up against Bob and Mike Bryan, and won 6:1, 6:1, 6:1 in just 49 minutes. Then they went up against Jay Clarke and Marcus Willis in the Quarterfinals, who they beat 6:0, 6:0, 6:0 in just 33 minutes. Next in the Semi-Finals, they went up against Ryan Harrison and Michael Venus, the result was 6:4, 6:4, 6:3, in 52 minutes. Finally in the Final, they faced Jamie Murray and Bruno Soares. = Turning Pro = On the 1st January 2018, Leonard Smith and Bryan Oakwell both went Pro, this allowed them to join the Davis Cup team, playing in the Doubles.